Miy'til Fighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy The Miy'til Fighter is a small, fast, lightly armed Starfighter built by Olanji/Charubah for use by the Hapes Consortium. The manufacturer enjoys great support from the Hapan royal family, guaranteeing that no other Starfighter is constructed in large numbers within the Consortium. Of course, that protection lasts only as long as the Miy'til Fighter is seen as a quality product worthy of the Hapan tradition of beauty and excellence. Although it's true that Olanji/Charubah goes to great lengths to polish and decorate every Miy'til Fighter, it also constantly reevaluates the design to ensure that it remains current with other Starfighters. Because of the Hapes Consortium's long history of isolationism, it's impossible to say exactly when the first Miy'til Fighter first entered service, but it's certain to be after the Clone Wars. Many Starship engineers fled the losing side of that conflict, and it seems likely that some took refuge in the Consortium and brought their Starfighter design expertise with them. The Miy'til Fighter is the standard Starfighter of all Hapan military units, carried in fair numbers by Hapan Battle Dragons and smaller ships. Although X-Wings are also valued for their better ability to sustain damage, the Miy'til Fighter is piloted with pride by it's pilots as proof of Hapan equality with other Starship designers. Capabilities The Miy'til Fighter fills its role as a space superiority starfighter brilliantly. As a small, fast craft, the ship makes it easy for the Hapans to get wings of fighters wherever they are needed quickly. Outfitted with a week's worth of supplies and a good Hyperdrive, patrols of Miy'til Fighters can sweep through large volumes of space with very little additional support. The original generation of Miy'til Fighters placed an astromech Droid in a top-mounted socket, similar to how ARC-170s carry them. Later generations built a fully enclosed compartment for onboard astromechs, giving them slightly better protection. Many of the older Miy'til Fighters are still in service. Command fighters also exist, which add a third Laser Cannon, two Ion Cannons, and a second Concussion Missile Launcher. Such command fighters are extremely expensive, but highly valued by wing leaders. Members of Hapan noble families often own Miy'til Fighters that they modify yet further, personalizing them as a sign of rank and wealth. Miy'til Fighter Statistics (CL 9) Huge Starfighter Initiative: +10; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 17 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 24; +3 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 90; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating 20; Damage Threshold: 34 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1150 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +7 (See Below) Ranged: Medium Concussion Missiles +7 (See Below) Fighting Space: 3x3 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover '(Pilot), +5 [[Cover|'Cover]] bonus or Total Cover (Astromech Droid, see above) Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +26 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons) Abilities Strength: 38, Dexterity: 22, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative +10, Mechanics +6 (+13*), Perception +6, Pilot +10, Use Computer +6 (+13*) *If the ship has an Astromech Droid, use these Skill modifiers instead. Ship Statistics Crew: 1 plus Astromech Droid (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 25 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Week; Carried Craft: None Payload: 6 Medium Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 1.5 (Backup Class 12), 5-Jump Memory (Astromech Droid) Availability: Military; Cost: 210,000 (85,000 Used) Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7 (+2 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Medium Concussion Missiles (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +7, Damage: 8d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters